Et si tout était différent?
by N la C
Summary: Micke va rencontrer son destin de plein fouet. Cela va tout changer. Personnages originaux mais twilight reste une source d'inspiration
1. Prologue

Cette fiction est inspirer de fascination seulement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quant même

N la C

**Prologue**

Elle se prénomme Micke, ce prénom lui as été donner de ses parent mort il y a plus de 17 ans. Aujourd'hui elle en a 18. Elle a donc été orpheline dés l' âge de un an. A 16 ans, alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à l'orphelinat après maintes et maintes tentatives d'adoptions ratées, elle a enfin trouvé une solution pour vivre enfin heureuse, l'émancipation. Elle avait fait toutes les démarches nécessaires prouvant à maintes reprise sa motivation et ses capacités à vivre seule. Elle avait aussi prouvée qu'elle était forte au lycée et qu'elle pouvait se donner les moyens d'avoir des bourses. Ce qu'elle fit, lui permettant d'entrer et de payer une école prestigieuse dans la région. Cette école était une école d'art où elle passait en ce moment sa première année d'étude. Il lui en fallait trois pour enfin avoir un bon diplôme. Elle se situait aux abords de Boston la ville où elle habitait depuis son plus jeune age.

Elle avait aussi appris durant les années passées seules qu'elle avait un frère qui se nommait Jude. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui pris contact. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais correspondait avec lui par mail, facebook ou courrier.

Micke se consacrait corps et âmes dans sa passion, l'art. En clair elle passait ses soirées à travailler et écouter de la musique. Depuis qu'elle avait ses 18ans elle pouvait avoir un job et n'était plus obligé de suivre à la lettre les règles qu'on lui avait imposés pour pouvoir s'émanciper.

Elle est châtain clair à la base mais les a tintés en violet. Ils lui arrivent au niveau du dessus des omoplates et ils sont bouclés. Elle a une caractéristique rare, celle de posséder deux yeux de couleurs différente. L'un est d'un vert tendre pareille à celui de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, l'autre quant à lui est bleu nuit.  
Elle mesure environ 1m77 et son visage est anguleux.  
Elle aime beaucoup la musique en générale sauf le rap et le R&B actuel. Elle s'habille généralement de couleurs sombres telles que le noir, le marron mais aime aussi le violet, le gris et le vert. Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre pour faire de l'art plastique mais passe aussi énormément de temps à lire c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle travaille dans une vielle librairie très complète en ouvrages. Son temps est ainsi partagé entre les cours, son job, son travaille personnel, la lecture et très souvent elle flanne dans les vielles rues de Boston. Il lui arrive aussi très fréquemment de parler dans le vide, comme si quelqu'un lui répondait.  
Voilà donc la description de notre première héroïne.

Notre deuxième personnage se nomme Warden, ce jeune homme discret et mystérieux vous dévoilera sa nature durant cette histoire. Il a des cheveux mi-court noir de jais et des yeux d'une couleur ambre envoûtante, il mesure 1m85 et a des jambes longues et fines. Sa carrure s'apparente à celle d'un mannequin. Il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher et reste souvent à l'écart des gens trop démonstratifs.

Dans cette histoire vous serez les yeux et l'esprit de ces personnages. Laissez -les vous emmenez dans un monde étrange et envoûtant qu'ils créent à eux seuls.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Micke**

Il est 20h00 je commence à réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de ma soirée. Je pense que je vais encore travailler sur mon projet artistique du moment et revoir quelques uns de mes cours. Comme tous les soir je rentre assez tard après avoir manger cher mon employeur, Mme Levionsky. Elle est très aimable avec moi et ne me demande pas trop de travail pour un salaire assez conséquent. Je lui en suis d'ailleurs redevable.

Tous les soir comme je suis seule il m'est possible de faire des choses dont j'ai envie et j'en profite car à l'orphelinat, étudier était compliqué avec tous les enfants qui parlaient et gesticulaient. En même temps cette époque me manque car j'ai appris à vivre en société avec eux et ils étaient tous très gentils. Enfin bon... Aujourd'hui est un jour parmi tant d'autre, je m'y suis habitué et j'apprécie ce confort car l'émancipation comporte un logement trouvé par notre tuteur. Désormais mon tuteur n'a plus aucuns devoirs envers moi . Tient je n'ai pas parler de mon tuteur. Il s'appelle Chris, il est très gentil et passe me voir toutes les deux semaines pour faire le bilan et voir comment je m'en sort. Normalement il ne devrait plus le faire mais nous nous entendons tellement bien qu'il le fais sur son temps libre et ils sais que j'apprécie ses visites car je suis trop souvent seule et ça m'angoisse au bout d'un moment. Savoir qu'il pense à moi me rassure un peu. On s'est attaché l'un à l'autre.

Il va falloir que je me concentre si je veut terminer mon projet. Ni une ni deux j'enclenche un CD dans mon lecteur mais la musique à fond et commence à travailler. J'ai insonorisé la pièce pour pouvoir faire autant de bruit que je veut sans qu'aucuns de mes voisins n'est à se plaindre. D'ailleurs mes voisins je ne les croise que très rarement et ça ne me dérange pas vraiment étant donné qu'à chaque fois ils m'ont l'air désagréable. Seul le concierge est à peu près sympa car chaque matins et chaque soir il me fait un coucou et me souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée. Il est adorable!

Pour en revenir à ce que je faisais, je me concentre pour bien travailler et hop au lit si il est tard ou si j'ai encore un peu de temps j'irais glander devant la télévision.

**Ellipse d' une heure**

Je regarde mon réveil et me rends compte qu'il est extrêmement tard puisque demain j'ai cour à 7h00. Je décide d'aller me coucher. Je me met en pyjama, rentre dans ma couette un peu froide et frissonne de bonheur en me détendant dans mon lit. On est en décembre il fait assez froids dehors et c'est assez agréable après une journée éreintante dans le froids de se blottir dans une grosse couette. Je rabat tout les bords de la couette sous moi et ne laisse passer que mes yeux. Je commence à les fermer et rentre petit à petit dans le monde des « rêves » ou rien n'est réel. Je sens alors mon corps s'engourdir et je sombre définitivement dans le sommeil. Les premières image de mon sommeil sont toujours les mêmes, désagréables et complexes. Je fronce les sourcils et lutte un peu avant de laisser ses images m'envahir comme chaque nuit.

**POV Warden**

Il est environ 2h00 du matin je me réveille bouleversé par des images venues hanter mon sommeil. Elles ne m'appartiennes pas. Je suis dans la tête d'une jeune fille, elle cris à l'aide et court derrière des gens qui partent en voiture, elle laisse tomber au bout d'un moment et tout à coup le décors est absorbé dans un trou noir, des visages rieurs tournent autours d'elle, elle pleure, ne s'arrête pas et ferme les yeux. Je me réveille à ce moment précis un peu bouleversé par tant d'images inconnues à la fois. Je décide de me rendormir. Au pire je serais dans la tête d'une autre parano, avec un peu de chance je verrais à quoi elle ressemble celle-ci.

**POV Micke**

Mon réveil sonne et je me réveille comme chaque matin en sursaut. Je suis couverte de sueur mais n'y prends pas garde, cela dure depuis mes 16 ans. Il s'agit d'un cauchemars qui me hante tout les lundi pour une raison inconnue. Je ne le termine jamais, au moment où je décide de rouvrir les yeux tout s'arrête sans raison et ma journée commence.

Il est 5h30 je commence donc à me préparer pour l'école en ayant le présentement que cette journée sera très longue.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Micke**

J'arrive vers 8h00 et j'aperçois déjà un prof qui vient vers moi. Pourquoi ça je n'en ai aucune idée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça sent les emmerdes.: " Bonjour Micke, le directeur veut te voir dans son bureau tout de suite.

-Il veut me voir? Pourquoi?

-Rien de grave d'après lui donc ce doit être bon je pense.

-Merci beaucoup Mr. Platon.

-De rien à jeudi pour le cour de dessin sur sujet vivant!

-Oui à jeudi! "

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais cours avec lui ce jeudi. Direction le bureau du directeur. Il se situe dans la partie administrative de l'école au fond du grand jardin qui nous sert de lieu de repos durant les beaux jours. Je monte les escaliers et frappe à la porte au fond du couloir à gauche. On me dit d'entrer, ce que je fait.

**POV Warden**

Il est environ 8h00 du matin je suis dans le bureau du directeur de ma nouvelle école. Je le voit converser avec un professeur puis revenir à moi. Il me fait un grand sourire et me dit d'une voix masculine grave: " J'ai demandé à un professeur de prévenir uns de nos meilleurs éléments pour qu'il vienne ici. Elle te montrera l'école et t'indiquera les salles où vous avez cours, ainsi que votre emplois du temps. Tu peux lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne l'école, elle est très rigoureuse mais elle est très solitaire donc je t'en serrait reconnaissant si tu arrive à être plus proche d'elle. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je m'inquiète de la savoir souvent seule. Enfin ce n'est qu'une requette, tu n'es pas obligé d'y accéder.

-J'en serrais ravit mais vous ne m'avez pas clairement dit son nom. Quel est-il?

-Oui j'ai du y manquer. Elle se nomme... "

Juste à se moment précis quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il lui dit d'entrer ce qui fait que je n'ai pas entendu son prénom. La personne qui entre est une jeune fille. Je suis obnubilé par son regard. Elle détourne alors ses yeux des miens et s'excuse pour le dérangement car il était avec moi. Le directeur la gratifie d'un grand sourire et ne relève pas. Il lui explique alors la raison de sa présence. Cela prends quelques minutes qui semblent transformer son visage qui se décompose devant moi. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cela. Elle répond qu'elle cèderait volontiers sa place à une personne plus sociable. Cependant le directeur, fidèle à sa décision, refuse et nous invite à partir sous prétexte que les cours commencent bientôt bien qu'il n'est que 8h15 et que les cours ne débutent qu'à 8h30. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi cette fille se trouve ici aussi tôt. Je voudrais bien lui demander mais ce serait indiscret de ma part donc je renonce. Elle me dit qu'on va aller en cours en passant par les lieux les plus importants et m'invite à la suivre, ce que je fais. Nous passons pas le hall d'affichage, la cafétéria, le secrétariat, la salle informatique et les lieux d'études ou de travail. La visite terminée , il nous reste quelques minutes à attendre. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux est le silence se fait pesant.

**POV Micke**

Quelle poisse! Je suis obligée se faire visiter l'université à un nouveau. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je sais pertinemment que cette demande du directeur n'est pas anodine et qu'il veut tout simplement que j'ai des amis. Je suis vexée qu'il puisse croire que le gens ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne supporte simplement pas les élèves de cette école. Ils sont soit riches comme crésus et sont entrés ici par la force de leurs donations, ou bien ce sont des personnes introverties et bizarres qui ont toujours leur nez fourré dans quelques livres trop compliqués pour eux. Ce ne sont que des gens qui s'affichent et moi, je déteste les gens qui s'affichent. On est en avance mais je ne peut pas le laisser seul. J'attends l'arrivé du club des cinq pour le laisser entre leur mains. Je vous expliquerais plus en détail ce club , ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous les verrez bien assez tôt comme ça. On attend tous les deux dans un silence de mort. Je ne tiens plus et tente de démarrer une conversation: " Au fait tu ne m'a pas encore dit ton nom.

- Non c'est vrais, dit-il étonné, je m'appelle Warden. Mais je ne connaît pas non plus le tiens.

-Le directeur ne te l'a pas dit?

-Non tu es entré a ce moment là et il m'a échappé.

-Eh bien je m'appelle Micke, enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même.

-Pour quelle raison a-tu été transféré ici?

-L'école me semblait bonne et je viens de déménager dans la ville à la base je vivais en France.

-Ah, tu es français? En tout cas c'est un bon choix, c'est la meilleure école d'art de la région.

-En effet je suis Français mais ma mère est Américaine.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas d'accent. Et tu as quel age? Tu m'a l'air plus vieux que les jeunes d'ici.

-J'ai 23 ans. Je reprends mes études en fait.

-Oh d'accord"

Et là c'est le blanc. Mais il sembla vouloir poursuivre, quand le club des cinq fit sont entrée. C'est pathétique de voir à quel point la superficialité et l'hypocrisie sont si bien représentées dans ce groupe de filles. Il suffit de les voir pour comprendre. Au centre du groupe c'est Adélaïde, la chef et la plus détestable de mon point de vue. C'est simple vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginer une fille sur pilotis tellement ses jambes sont longues et tellement agaçante par sa beauté digne des plus grandes pouffes connues à ce jour dans les séries américaine. Maintenant ajouter lui la voix haut perchée qui convient au personnage et vous avez devant vous Adélaïde. Flippant n'est-ce pas? Le pire c'est qu'elle est blonde. Ensuite on passe au deux filles qui se tiennent à ses côtés, ce sont les jumelles Windson. Elles sont plutôt belles et riches mais niveau mentalité, je leurs colle un zéro pointé. Elles sont rousses mais se teignent en noir car d'après elles le roux c'est, je cite « Has beeeeeen » cette citation est surement tout droit sortie de je ne sais quel magazine pour filles déprimantes et déprimées. Enfin on a droit aux deux larbins de service, Jessica et Vanessa. Elles ont le nom pour, me direz-vous mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'elles aient pour elles dans ce groupe. En effet leur physique est banal et leur Q.I. dépasse celui d'une fille normale. En gros c'est les cerveaux de la bande qui sont justes bonnes à faire les devoirs des trois autres. Je fait un petit récapitulatif de ce que je viens de vous développer à Warden le temps qu'elles arrivent, elle font alors leur ralentit de film à deux francs six sous pourrit qu'elles mettent en marche dés qu'elles voient un mec. Warden sourit et avant de le voir engouffré par ces mentes religieuses, me susurre « merci pour ces conseils avisés je m'en souviendrais ». Ce qui déclenche automatiquement une réaction cutané sur mon visage.

Nous rentrons enfin en cours. Adélaïde s'empresse machinalement d'aller vers Warden oubliant comme par magie sa proie précédente, un mec aux cheveux gras et au sourire colgate merdique, il faut l'avouer. Bon maintenant que je suis confortablement assise dans ma chaise au fond de la classe, je vais enfin pouvoir vous détailler ce nouvel élève. Il est franchement pas mal, il faut l'avouer, mais j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il est surement comme tout ceux de son espèce et qu'il flirt à tout rompre. En gros beau de loin mais dangereux si on s'approche. Ses yeux sont plutôt énigmatiques, enfin en même temps ils ne peuvent que l'être étant donné que je n'ai osé les regarder qu'une seule fois et à la dérobé, autant dire, jamais. Il est assez grand et ses cheveux sont plutôt beau et entretenus pour un mec de son genre. Je m'excuse platement auprès de lui mais je doit avouer que sa tête me fait penser à la tête d'un chien féroce avec un air de minimoys. En gros ça ressemble à rien sauf à un trucs qui n'est possible que dans ma tête. J'ai aussi remarqué une volonté de sa part de laisser de la distance entre lui et les autres. Je le comprends je suis pareille.

Le cours se poursuit lentement et je n'ai d'yeux que pour l'horloge de ma montre. Plus que dix minutes, et ma vie va reprendre sont court. Je range mes affaires et part au moment précis où l'horloge de l'école nous informe de la fin de notre cour d'histoire de l'art. Je passe la porte suivit de très près par Warden, ce qui est étonnant pour un nouveau. Je ne relève pas et me dirige vers mon casier.

**POV Warden**

Le cours fut long et j'ai ressentit son regard sur moi durant tout le début du cours. Elle est très intéressante. Assez bizarrement, elle m'intrigue. Elle n'est pas pareille que les autres.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Micke**

Je récupère quelques affaires et dépose le plus gros de mon matériel. Je me dirige vers la porte de la cafétéria pour y manger un petit quelque chose quant une personne me barre la route. Il s'agit d' Adélaïde. Elle me toise pendant une bonne dizaines de secondes avant qu'elle ne dise " J'ai du me faire des idées. Avec ton look, impossible que le nouveau ce soit intéressé à toi.

- D'où sort tu qu'il s'intéresse à moi?

- Non c'est juste qu'il ne fait que te regarder. Pas étonnant vu ta dégaine. Elle s'esclaffe.

- Moi au moins je risque pas de faire de l'exhibitionnisme.

- Ça veut dire quoi?, demande t-elle à ses « amies »

- Cherche pas c'est trop compliqué pour toi.

- Han! "

Puis elle part après m'avoir envoyé gentiment ses cheveux à la figure. En plus ça sentait la fraise. Pouah! Enfin bon sa réflexion me laisse tout de même perplexe. Pourquoi il me fixe autant le nouveau. En plus je sens son regard et c'est très désagréable.

Je me prends de quoi manger à midi et un beignet histoire de rassasier une petite faim. J'ai eu le droit à un sandwich au poulet. C'est pas ce que je préfère, mais c'est tout de même mieux que du thon. Alors que j'allais sortir de la cafeteria, une annonce nous informe que les cours de l'après-midi sont suspendus pour cause de travaux. En gros ils ont pas envie de bosser dans le bordel des perceuses donc ils nous renvoient chez nous. Il ne me reste donc, qu'une heure d'histoire de l'art. Encore une après-midi à trainer en ville.

Mon heure d'histoire de l'art terminée je me précipite dehors pour ne pas avoir à me payer la cohue. J'ai bien fait, deux secondes plus tard, alors que je me suis rangée sur le côté gauche, une foule impressionnante me passe à côté. Je pensais en avoir terminé quand, au dernier moment quelqu'un m'attrape le bras alors que j'allais partir. Je me retourne et tient, qui vois-je? Adélaïde et sa clique. Je me demande bien ce qu'elles peuvent me vouloir. " Tu sais quoi miss je sais tout? Me dis Adélaïde

- Non mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, rétorquais-je fière de moi "

Là le coup est partit sans que je ne m'y attende. Trois mecs ont déboulés derrière mes amies très chères et m'ont gratifiés d'un bon crochet du droit. Je réplique bien entendu sur le même ton mais je ponctue mes gestes de « enculé », « têtes de nœuds » et autres noms d'oiseaux tropicaux. Je sais pas comment j'ai fais mais un des trois gars est à terre. J'ai juste le temps de m'en rendre compte qu'un coup à la tête m'est donné. Je touche l'arrière de mon crâne et voit du sang sur mes doigts. Les poufs ont peur et se cassent. Les trois gars aussi mais avant ils me font un petit speech « Fais gaffe maintenant, car si tu fais encore chier nos copines ont te tue!

- Ouai ouai c'est ça, gros nazes ! "

J'ai plutôt mal. Je repasse ma main derrière ma tête et je sens du sang qui continue de couler. J'ai juste le temps de me dire qu'il faudrait peut-être que je pense à me soigner que la tête me tourne et que, comme par magie, un visage familier se poste au dessus de moi. Je sais que c'est Warden mais comme je suis en train de sombrer j'articule, contre ma volonté je précise: " Tu es venu me sauver mon preux chevalier! ". et je sombre.

**POV Warden **

« Tu es venu me sauver mon preux chevalier! » et elle tombe dans les pommes. Je m'en veut de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt mais rien que pour ce qu'elle vient de dire je ne m'en veut plus autant. Je la porte sur mon dos et l'emmène chez moi. Je la dépose sur notre sofa et je vais chercher de quoi la soigner. Je préviens tout le monde dans la maison qu'on a une invité. Mon frère fait un peu la tête tandis que mes parents se montrent compréhensifs. Je repense alors à ma sœur qui doit rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Je me précipite alors hors de la pharmacie et déboule dans le salon, où, heureusement, rien ne s'y est encore produit. Ma sœur n'est pas encore rentrée. Je regarde la plaie de mon invitée et diagnostique que sa blessure n'est que superficielle. Je la soigne donc délicatement et réfrène un spasme lorsque mes doigts touche le liquide rouge et chaud. Mon attention se capte alors, automatiquement sur le visage de ma « patiente » et je souris en voyant un magnifique filet de bave dégouliner au coin de sa bouche. Je termine de penser la plaie et juste à ce moment ma sœur entre. Elle me regarde interdite et réfrène un spasme violent. Elle me dit alors: " Crétin! tu veux me tuer ou quoi? Sort cette fille de chez nous avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment!

- Fait un effort. Je ferais la vaisselle durant une semaine!

- Deux!

- Une et demi!

- Marché conclut! »

Je la voit sourire, dévoilant ses canines et je soupir de lassitude. Je me retourne alors vers ma "patiente". Elle est en train de se réveiller.

**POV Micke**

Je suis inconscient. Je suis dans une sorte de rêve et je vois des images familières. Elles ressembles à des scènes que j'ai déjà vu dans mes rêves auparavant. J'ai seulement cette sensation mais je ne distingue pas clairement ces images. Je plisse les yeux de douleur. Et je me réveille d'un bond les yeux écarquillés. Warden sourit faiblement et me dit :" Ben dis-moi c'est ces filles du lycée qui te font tant peur? »

- Non, Adélaïde et sa clique sont que des lopettes, j'en aurais jamais peur, dis-je la voix qui tremble

- Je savais bien qu'elle avait un nom qui ressemblait à hémorroïde mais je n'étais pas sur.

- Ouai. Dis-je avec un petit sourire qu'il avait réussit à m'arracher. Je lui demande alors. Peut-tu me dire où je suis et quelle heure il est?

- Hé bien tu es chez moi et il est dans les alentours de 15h30.

- Oh...

- Qu'y a t'il?

- J'ai été inconsciente pendant presque une demi heure.

- Oui tu es salement amoché. J'ai juste eu le temps de t'amener chez moi et de penser un peu la plaie.

- Tu dois habiter loin du centre non?

- Oui on est dans la cambrouse ici.

- Ça a l'air sympa chez toi, dis-je en me relevant pour m'assoir

- Fais gaffe vas y doucement. Et oui je me plais bien ici.

- Je devrais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

- Oh, tes parents t'attendent j'imagine.

- Non, mais j'ai un job à mi-temps dans moins d'une heure.

- Tu fais quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- Je travaille dans une librairie.

- Sympa comme job!

- Je trouve aussi. Et là je me met en position pour me lever mais le main de Warden me retient.

- Tu devrais rester assise un moment c'est plutôt une grosse blessure que tu as là.

- Tu parle de ça, dis-je en lui montrant mon crâne. C'est rien j'ai vécu bien pire croît moi. Je tient sur mes deux jambes et c'est bien suffisant.

- D'après moi tu ne devrais pas être aussi confiante là dessus.

- Bien sur que si regarde! "

Et le moment d'après je me retrouve face contre terre après avoir perdu l'équilibre. Il me relève en réprimant un sourire. Je fais la tête. Il me propose de rester manger et dormir si je ne me sens pas mieux. Je suis obligé de dire oui dans ces circonstances mais si j'avais su ce qui suivrait j'aurais tout fait pour partir!

Il m'emmène d'abords dans sa chambre en me portant ce qui me fis rougir. On a bosser un peu et je l'ai aidé à prendre ses marques. Ensuite j'ai téléphoné à mon employeur:" Allo Mme Levionsky?

- Oui?

- C'est Micke!

- Oh Micke, tu vas bien?

- Justement je vous appelais pour ça. J'ai eu un petit accident, rien de grave mais je pense que je vais rester chez moi pour me reposer.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas va. Pense à ta santé et remet-toi bien. Ce n'est pas trop grave tu es sure?

- Oui, oui je vais bien j'ai juste quelques étourdissements.

- Alors repose-toi ma petite.

- Merci."

Warden me regarda amusé. Je soulevais un sourcil perplexe ce à quoi il répondit: "non rien.

- Tu pensais à quelque chose?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas important.

- Si tu te moquais de moi alors soit, mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi.

- Disons que tu es très différente de ce matin. Moins froide.

- Oh désolés pour ce matin mais je n'étais pas vraiment enchantée de voir le directeur me balancer un nouvel élève à la figure.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir été un calvaire, sourit-il

- Non, c'est pas le cas, c'est juste que...

- Tu aurais préférer rester seule.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé oui, mais je ne suis plus sure de le vouloir.

- Je m'en félicite alors."

Et ensuite on repris notre travail là où on l'avais laissé.


	5. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira... J'attends vos impressions!**

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Micke**

A lors que nous travaillions studieusement je tourne la tête en direction de sa fenêtre et je ne vois ni immeuble, ni maison. Que de la verdure à perte de vue. Je lui demande donc: " On est à combien de kilomètres du centre ici?

-Environ 20 kilomètres je crois.

-Tu rigole!

-Aucunement.

-En fait même si j'avais voulut partir à pied tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas pu.

-Non à moins que je ne te reconduise.

-Et tu met combien de temps d'ici au beaux arts?

-Ça dépends... Mais parlons d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas grands chose de toi hormis ton nom.

-Dans se cas jouons aux questions/réponses. Ensuite c'est à moi.

-Entendu. Où vis-tu?

-Dans un appartement dans le quartier de Beacon Hill, en bordure du parc.

-Pas mal situé. Tes parents doivent-être plutôt aisés financièrement.

-Disons plutôt qu'ils l'ont surement été vu qu'il me vient d'eux. Malheureusement, leur mort les empêches d'en profiter.

-Je suis...

-Désolés, je sais mais ça ne les ramènera pas et puis il faut faire avec. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus d'eux. Il me reste des photos. Mais c'est pas très vivace comme souvenirs.

-As-tu des frères et sœurs?

-Il paraîtrait que j'ai un frère quelque part parmi tout ces Américains mais je n'en sais pas vraiment plus.

-Et tu n'as pas envie de le retrouver?

-Pas plus que cela.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bizarre tu sais?

-Oui on ne cesse de me le répéter. Dit-elle avec humour. Mais parlons plutôt de toi maintenant. QUI...ES...TU?

-Je suis moi. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Oui mais encore. Tu es tellement différent des autres. Tu ne me fuis pas pour je ne sais quelles raisons et tu avais l'air de souffrir avec la bande des vipères ce matin. Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas du souffrir avec les filles de ce matin?

-Car tous les garçons, sans exception, sont vautrés à leurs pieds. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, tu élude ma question.

-Je pourrais te la retourner. Tu es aussi bizarre que moi à ce que je sache.

-Certe, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle.

-Et si jamais je te disais que rien en moi n'est à proprement dit humains, et que si tu savais réellement qui je suis tu serais énormément déçue et terrifiée.

-Je te répondrais alors qu'il faut quant même tenter, on ne sais jamais comment les autres réagissent, et moi encore moins. Je ne suis pas non plus très humaine avec mes yeux de deux couleurs différentes.

-C'est plutôt étonnant. Mais tu ne sais pas encore quelles conséquences peuvent découler de ma révélation. Tu en serais terrifié.

-Plus rien ne me fait peur depuis longtemps, dit-elle en se rapprochant de Warden.

-Tu devrais pourtant.

-C'est ce qu'on dit. "

A ce moment précis alors que je me rapprochais de Warden. Je lui toucha la mains et il sursauta pour ensuite se reculer énergiquement. Ses halètement traduisaient de la peur mais pas vis à vis de moi mais vis à vis de lui même. C'est assez étrange je dois dire. Je me rassois correctement mais je continue de le questionner du regard sur ce brutal changement d'humeur. Il se reprends et me dit finalement: " Il commence à ce faire tard... Nous pourrions sortir pour manger si tu te sens mieux.

-Je... Je suis d'accord. Dis-je interdite "

**Ellipse **

**Dans le restaurant**

Warden m'a emmené dans une pizzeria. L'ambiance y est sereine et très agréable. La lumière est tamisée et les murs sont peint par des couleurs chaudes. On nous a installés dans un coins isolé où la table est entourée de banquettes très confortables. Je viens de terminer mon assiette lorsque le serveur viens me la reprendre. Il me demande alors: " Vous désirez autre chose mademoiselle. Avec un sourire colgate

-Non merci ce sera tout.

-Pourrions-nous avoir l'addition dans ce cas. Dit Warden brutalement, si brutalement qu'il me fis sursauter.

-Bien monsieur. "

Il part. Lorsqu'il est loin, je demande à Warden: " Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable? C'est une de tes connaissance? Dis-je désinvolte

-Pas vraiment mais je trouve que son comportement est vraiment déplacé.

-Comment-ça?

-Nous devrions passer pour un couple à ce qu'il me semble vu la situation dans laquelle nous somme et la manière dont il te regarde est assez irritante vis à vis de moi.

-Et comment me regarde t'il?

-On dirait qu'il va te manger tellement il salive lorsqu'il te voit.

-Tu rigole j'espère? Moi, intéresser un homme? Et pourquoi pas un haricot vert qui embrasse une asperge tant que tu y es!

-Alors comme ça tu te considère comme une asperge... Intéressant.

-Comment-ça, dis-je rougissante, Je ne crois pas vraiment être une asperge mais je ne pense pas non plus être quelqu'un d'intéressant pour le commun des mortels.

-Dans ce cas le commun des mortels est aveugle et ce serveur s'en est rendu compte il me semble.

-Quelle tristesse pour lui dans ce cas.

-Ajoute toi comme qualité que ton esprit est bien plus intéressant que le commun des mortels.

-Comment peut tu en être si sûr?

-J'ai mes sources, dit-il un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

-Tu es toujours autant énigmatique avec les gens que tu rencontre?

-Je dirais que oui et on ne me changera pas sur ce point. »

A ce moment là le serveur refait son apparition et nous donne l'addition. Il repart et je constate alors qu'il me fait un clin d'œil. Je suis stupéfaite, se qui a le don de faire rire Warden. Nous payons , enfin il paye car il ne voulait pas que je dépense mes sous inutilement. Alors que c'est seulement moi qui est mangé. Il n'avait soi-disant pas faim.

Sur le parking je lui dit donc: " Étant donné que je suis de nouveau capable de marcher je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité trop longtemps.

-Tu peut en abuser autant qu'il te plaira.

-Je suis flattée de cette invitation mais je pense qu'en abuser ne fera pas très plaisir à ta sœur. Je me trompe?

-Pas vraiment mais rien que pour la voir enrager je veut bien que tu revienne avec moi.

-C'est si gentiment dit. Mais malheureusement je ne pense pas que je puisse.

-Tu m'en voit déçus.

-Je suis certaine que tu t'en remettra. Tu ne m'a pas l'air d'être une petite nature.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-Tu serais donc accablé de chagrin si je venais à partir?

-Cela se pourrait.

-Dans ces circonstances je me voit obligée de te suivre alors mais je tente le diable et risque de me coucher tard.

-Il pourrait mal te le rendre.

-Je prends le risque.

-Tu m'en vois ravi alors. »

Je monte donc dans sa voiture. On se met en route et nous écoutons de la pop rock vaseuse que nous critiquons ouvertement. Au niveau d'une petite route de campagne nous voyons se rapprocher des phares. Rien de très alertant mais brusquement un choc se produit.

Quelque chose à percuté le pare-choc. On pense que c'est une bête. On se pose alors sur le bas coter.

**Suspense suspense ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? La suite dans le prochain épisode... "oh non!" Désolés -_-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**POV Warden**

Alors que nous venons de nous stopper sur le bas côté, je lui dis de rester à l'intérieur, on ne sait jamais. Elle ne réplique pas et je descend de la voiture. Je regarde d'abord l'avant de ma voiture pour voir si il y serait encore. Rien, même pas du sang. On voit cependant un gros renfoncement dans le capot.

Je fais le tour et part à la recherche de la dépouille de ce qu'on à percuté. Je ne vois rien... Je me retourne pour retourner à la voiture et une chose difforme me fracasse un morceau de bois sur le crâne. Je vois le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et je m'écroule tel un pantin sans vie. Ma seule pensée fut :" Oh non. Micke!"

Le noir épait se dissout lentement. J'ai été inconscient une quinzaines de minutes. Je m'assois sur le bitume et me masse le crâne. Mes idées se remettent doucement en place et je me lève d'un bond pour aller voir si Micke était toujours dans la voiture. Peine perdue. Il ne reste que sa veste sur le siège. J'entends alors un halètement. Je reste à l'affut et me précipite dans sa direction.

Je ne la laisserais pas seule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il faut que je la sauve.

**POV Micke**

Warden m'a demandé de rester à l'intérieur et c'est surement pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. J'ai froid et les bêtes agonisantes c'est pas trop mon truc. J'ouvre ma fenêtre pour regarder Warden partir. Apparemment il n'y a rien d'alarmant malgré la force du choc. Je rentre ma tête à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je prend mon portable pour regarder à tout hasard si je n'ai pas de messages. Rien. Je remonte ma tête pour voir devant la voiture. Une bête énorme se dresse devant la voiture. Elle ressemble à une sorte d'homme immense et difforme. Je verrouille les portes. La bête se rapproche encore un peu et elle saute sur le capot dans un bruit de taule froissé. Ensuite elle se recule énergiquement en empoignant la voiture. Elle essaye de me faire chavirer. Je tient bon mais les amortisseurs de la voiture ne supportent pas le choc. Elle se retire du capot. Je la fixe inquiète. Que va t-elle faire maintenant? Elle contourne la voiture et je la vois se diriger dans la même direction que celle que Warden a prit. Je panique et ne voulant pas le voir déchiqueter par cette... Chose. Je ne sais pas qu'il est inconscient. Ni une ni deux je déverrouille les portes et sors. Je fais du bruit et je comprends que la bête m'a vu. Je commence alors à courir.

Je me dirige directement vers les sous bois. Là où il me semble je serais plus à même de m'en sortir. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes flageolantes me le permettent. Je sens que mon rythme soutenu ne pourra pas durer. J'arrive de justesse dans le sous bois. 5 minutes encore et il m'attrapait. Je commence alors à faire des zigzags pour le semer. Rien n'y fait il me suis toujours. J'ai grappillé quelques minutes et je sens qu'il ne me voit plus. J'arrive alors à la fin du sous bois. Je panique. Ma couverture n'est plus bonne. Je vois une petite colline. Je me précipite vers elle. Mes forces s 'épuise et je sens que je vais bientôt m'écrouler. Mes cheveux se collent à mon front à cause de la sueur. Ma respiration est saccadée par l'effort. Je suis en haut de la colline, je pivote sur moi-même. Je ne vois aucun échappatoire. Je vois alors au sol une dépouille de cerf faisandé. D'un coup d'œil je distingue la bête qui vient de sortir des sous-bois. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je saute littéralement sous cette dépouille en espérant sincèrement que cette cachette de fortune me protège. Je regarde aux alentours. Il y a un petit ravin derrière moi. Je calme ma respiration et ferme les yeux.

Je prie pour ne pas être découverte. Le sang de la dépouille me coule sur la joue et ma sueur coule dans mon dos. C'est écœurant! Il n'y a aucun bruit. Je compte jusqu'à cinq avant de sortir. 1... Rien. 2... Toujours ce calme insoutenable. 3... J'ouvre un œil. 4... J'ouvre l'autre et vois mon souffle chaud se transformer en vapeur blanche. 5... Je comprends alors que je ne suis plus seule, il est là devant moi. Il attend. Mais quoi?

Je sors de ma cachette de fortune. Il me regarde toujours et n'esquisse aucuns gestes. Je recule par précaution et sens mes mains qui rencontrent le bord du ravin. J'ouvre alors grand mes yeux comprenant qu'aucune fuite n'est possible. Sois je suis défigurée par cette créature qui est devant, soit je tombe dans ce ravin qui est derrière. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues sans que je sache comment les stopper. Je souris en pensant à Warden qui est en sureté. Je regarde alors celui qui va me tuer dans les yeux. C'est la seule chose humaine chez lui. Je les détailles. On dirait qu'ils sont différents. Je m'étonne de cela à un moment pareil. Cela me fait rire. « Alors lorsqu'on meurt on s'en fou au fond. »

**POV Externe**

La bête penche la tête sur le coter, comme étonnée. La frêle chose devant elle n'a pas peur, elle rit. Micke relève ce changement d'émotion. Elle remarque aussi que la bête semble de moins en moins bestiale. Son visage se reconstruit et redeviens humain. Sa taille change aussi, il rapetisse. Elle reste perplexe. Ses cheveux s'allongent. Et il s'approche d'elle de quelques millimètres. Elle reste figée. Il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle a alors un soubresaut d'étonnement. Elle le connait. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que cette chose ou cet homme (nu) est quelqu'un qu'elle connait.

A ce moment précis quelque chose ce passe aussi chez la « chose » et un cri jaillit de son thorax. Cela fit sursauter Micke ce qui fit céder la terre sous ses mains. Elle tomba alors dans le ravin. Elle poussa un cri strident avant de perdre connaissance.

**POV Warden**

J'arrivais quelques secondes après que Micke ne se soit écroulée au fond du ravin. Je ne la vit donc pas tomber. Ma fureur fut sans égale lorsque surpris quelqu'un d'autre sur la colline d'où venait le cri et que cette personne était seule.

Je rejoignis alors cette chose plus bestiale qu'homme et lui fracassa le crâne sur une pierre. Je connaissais cette chose. Je savais donc qu'il n'était pas mort et que sa blessure redeviendrait superficielle dans les minutes à venir.

Je m'allongea et patienta jusqu'à son réveil. Lorsque cela ce produisit, je lui somma en criant de me dire où était Micke. La créature paniquait et indiqua le ravin. Je le remit dans un état d'inconscience et sauta rapidement vers le lieu indiqué.

Je chercha méticuleusement mais ne trouva aucun corps. Seule une marque de chute et quelques traces de sang m'indiquais que Micke était passée pas là. Elle avait du partir en courant.

La peur s'incrusta au fond de mon ventre. Et si elle m'avais vu m'énerver? Et si je lui avait fait peur? Et si elle se perdait dans le bois avec une blessure mortelle? Mon cœur convulsa et je remonta afin de récupérer le fauteur de trouble. Je l'emmenais rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture échouée sur le bas coté. Je devais retrouver Micke le plus vite possible. Je l'enfermais à l'intérieur de la carcasse et le ramenais chez moi avec un peu de difficultés. Mon portable était allumé donc j'étais joignable. J'enfermais la chose dans la cave que je fermais fortement et je partis aussi vite que possible à la poursuite de Micke.

Son odeur était partout sur le lieu du drame. Je n'avais qu'à la suivre...

**POV Micke**

Je me réveillais rapidement après ma perte de conscience. Tout tournait. Je me souvins de tout et me releva d'un bond. Rien à signaler à part quelques vertiges. Je ne savais pas encore que mon crâne saignait et je commençais à courir. Je levais la tête en direction de la colline. Warden était là. J'allais l'appeler mais au moment même où j'allais agiter les bras je le vis percuter avec force la tête de la bête sur le sol. Je pâlis d'horreur et même livide et éreintée je me mis à courir. La peur me comprimais le ventre. Qui est-il en fait? Pourquoi à-t-il fait ça? Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un humain mais à un mort, pâle comme la lune? Les questions affluaient dans mon crâne et m'empêchaient de penser à autre chose qu'à la fuite.

Je rejoignis rapidement la route. La voiture était toujours sur le bas coté. J'allais vite récupérer ma veste et mon portable puis je repris ma course vers la ville en passant par les bois pour être à couvert. J'arrivais vite à l'entrée de la ville et continuais mon chemin vers mon appartement sans regarder personne. J'atteignis celui-ci rapidement et m'enferma à double tour. Je m'écroulais au pas de la porte et me mis à sangloter nerveusement. Je me trainais jusqu'à mon lit en tremblotant. J'espérais pouvoir dormir et faire que tout ceci ne soit qu'un très mauvais rêve. Mais très rapidement le noir ce fit en moi et seules les yeux blancs de Warden m'accompagnait. Je sursautais de terreur et m'assis su mon lit en contenant une douleur lancinante dans ma tête et ma jambe. Qu'allais-je devenir? Je pris un somnifère dans ma commode et m'obligea à dormir. Demain serait un autre jour et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre...

**Voila... J'éspère que ça vous a plu! Mais qui est donc la chose? La suite dans... ba la suite XD**

**J'attends vos impressions**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Micke**

Des coups à la porte de mon appartement me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je regarda autour de moi. J'étais chez moi. Petit à petit tout me revenais en mémoire. La panique me serrait alors la gorge. Quelle heure était-il? 5H00 Du matin. Qui pouvait frapper à sa porte à cette heure? Et juste après que je me sois posé cette question, mon portable s'actionna provoquant un sursaut de ma part. Il s'agissait d'un message de Warden. Comment avait-il eu mon numéro? Il disait « Ouvre c'est moi j'ai à te parler. Je sais que tu es là. »

Le souvenir de lui cette nuit me fis paniquer. Que me voulait-il? Il allait peut-être me tuer après ce que j'avais vu ou pire il allait me séquestrer pour éviter les suspicions!

Je me leva difficilement et retomba pesamment au sol face contre terre. Une douleur me secouais la jambe et je ne pu contenir un cri de douleur. C'est alors qu'un fracas ce fit entendre au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Je plaçais alors ma main au niveau de ma bouche, fautive. La peur ce lisait sur mon visage j'en étais sure et des larmes coulaient sur mes joues encrassées.

La mort était peut-être là et j'allais bientôt en avoir le cœur net.

**POV Warden**

Après avoir parcouru le bois en long, en large et en travers j'atteignis la ville. De là la piste étais très simple et je me retrouvais rapidement devant un immeuble. Je sonnais et demandais au gardien de m'ouvrir. Après avoir prétexté une surprise pour Micke je montais les étages. Je souriais à la réponse du gardien « c'est pas une heure pour réveiller les vivant mon ptit gars! ».

Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, je frappais. Pas de réponse. Je sonnais. Toujours rien. C'est alors que j'alliais les deux et que je criais. J'entendis du bruit de tissu froissé à l'intérieur et frappais encore. Plus rien. J'envoyais alors un message par sms pour lui dire que c'était moi. Rien... Puis un bruit de choc suivit d'un cri étouffé retentit. Ni une ni deux, je sautais sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et me précipitais sur la source du bruit.

Elle était là, étalée sur le sol, les yeux fermés et en pleurs. Sa main était étalée sur le sol et elle semblait attendre. Comme si elle allait se faire manger dans les minutes qui suivent. Je la regardait, sans voix, ne sachant que faire. Voyant la taille de sa cheville je la prit délicatement pour l'étendre sur son lit. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit les yeux. J'effleurais sa cheville pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et la voyant grimacer on pouvait penser qu'elle avait une fracture. J'appelais directement l'université de notre absence et retournais la voir toujours silencieusement.

Alors que je m'approchais d'elle, je vis son effroi. Je soupire. Elle m'a vue dans la clairière c'est sûr. Je m'accroupis alors en face d'elle et plante mon regard déterminé dans le siens, fuyant. Je commence alors à lui dire: " Je sais que tu as peur de moi à cet instant précis mais je te jure que je ne te ferais rien. J'imagine que tu m'as vu dans la clairière cette nuit.

- ... (hochement de tête)

- C'est ce que je pensais. (souffle) Bien, donc tu te doute que je ne suis pas... Disons, humain. Mais je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis d'ailleurs dans cette ville pour étudier et non pas pour faire ce que tu pense que je peu faire. Il me semble en outre que tu as croisé la route d'une autre... chose.

- ... (regard horrifié)

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne le reverra pas de sitôt!

- ... (Encore plus paniqué)

- Quoi? Parle je ne comprends pas. Tu pense que je suis un monstre? Que j'ai tué celui qui t'a attaqué?

- Quoi? Tu...

- Non! Non je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une telle chose, c'est cruel. Je l'ai mit en lieu sûr... Enfin en isolement plutôt.

- Att... Attends. Tu v... Tu veux dire qu'il est enfermé!

- Heu... Oui. Tu as du mal à parler,tu veux de l'eau?

- Oui... S'il te plait.

- J'arrive."

C'est moi ou elle est paniquée à l'idée que je l'ai enfermé. Elle est vraiment pas normale comme fille. Je ne comprends déjà pas comment l'autre est redevenu humain en si peu de temps alors si en plus elle le défend je ne comprend décidément plus rien.

**POV Micke**

Il est enfin partit. Je peu reprendre mon souffle. Il a appelé l'école et là il va me chercher de l'eau. Je suis perdue. Comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver dans une situation pareille. Je vais me réveiller c'est pas possible. Et puis pourquoi ai-je été si horrifiée à l'idée que la chose soit morte. J'ai senti une douleur au fond de moi et... D'un coup les images de la nuit dernière me reviennent. Ces yeux... Non? C'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être lui!

Je me redresse d'un bond et me retrouve dans la même position que précédemment. Je suis par terre lorsque Warden revient. Il semble perplexe. Je m'excuse faiblement de m'être de nouveau écroulée. Il me fait signe que ce n'est rien, m'aide à me relever et me tend le verre d'eau. On se retrouve tout les deux collés au pied du lit, pensifs.

Je comptais rompre le silence lorsqu'il me devança " Je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu es salement amochée. En plus tu est couverte de sang sur toute la partie gauche de ton visage. C'est effrayant.

- J'ai du m'entailler le sommet du crâne. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas vu dans un miroir. Je serais tombée de peur.

- Tu n'aurais même pas atteint le miroir avec ta jambe.

- Pas faux..."

Le silence se fait. On est tout les deux adossé au lit et c'est comme si rien ne s'était produit avant. Comme si je le voyais dans la rue et qu'on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je me retourne vers lui. Lui aussi. On se regarde en chien de faïence. Puis d'un coup on rit à gorge déployé. Quelle situation cocasse. Si on m'avait dit que je me marrerais comme ça en étant près d'un monstre de BD, ensanglantée et proche de la syncope, je vous aurais rie au nez.

Je lui demande alors que je suis un peu plus calme :" Tu crois que si je ferme les yeux dix secondes et que je les rouvre tout ça aura disparu et toi avec?

- Peut-être... Mais, en as-tu envie?

- Je ne sais plus..."

Nos visages sont proches. Encore quelques millimètres et nos lèvres entrent en contact. Je respire faiblement et je tremble. Et si cela se produisait, que ce passera t-il? Deviendra t-il un crapaud? Va t'il disparaître? Je n'ai pas le temps de le vérifier. Warden s'est brusquement reculé et il me dit, gêné :" Je dois t'amener en urgence à l'hôpital. Tu es pâle."

N'a-t-il fait que regarder mon teint? N'était-il pas, comme moi, sur le point de m'embrasser. Non, c'est impossible. Mon imagination est trop foisonnante encore une fois. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis peiné ou si je m'en réjoui. Avais-je vraiment l'intention de l'embrasser? ... NON, définitivement non, je n'étais plus moi même. Je deviens bizarre lorsque je dors peu.

Il me porte jusqu'au salon et me demande de l'attendre. Il va chercher sa voiture et il arrive. Je m'en étonne. N'était-elle pas dans un sale état la dernière fois que je l'avait vue? Je n'ai pas le temps de le lui demander qu'il est partit. Je m'affale dans mon canapé. Je suis assailli de questions qui se suivent les unes les autres. Pourquoi si, pourquoi ça? Je presse mes tempes et grimace de douleur après avoir touché le lieu du ravage sur mon crâne. Je regarde mes doigts ensanglantés. Quelle horreur. Je dois être moche comme un poux dans cet état. Encore une preuve qu'il ne m'aurait pas embrassé. Qui embrasserait une fille couverte de plaies et de sang? Personne, par contre un vampire m'aurait bouffé sur le champs. Un vampire... Non mais vraiment j'ai du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Ce n'est surement pas lui il habite trop lo... C'est lui! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec? Il passe la porte défoncée et viens me prendre dans ses bras. Je le regarde interrogée. " C'est un des avantage à ma condition.

- Ta condition? Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en fait? Un homme modifié génétiquement, un reptile-homme? Que sais-je encore.

- Non, rien de tout ça. Je suis ce que vous appelez un vampire."

Ok, je suis en train de rêver. Je me pince. Rien. Je le regarde paniquée. Il est mord de rire. Non mais vraiment, dans quel monde vit-on?

Juste le temps de monter dans sa super bagnole toute neuve et nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital.

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaît. J'ai écrit ça un peu vite donc toutes remarques m'importe!**

**Je suis a fond sur le dialogue dans la voiture ça va détonner =)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**And the chapter 7 is back !**

**J'avoue qu j'ai mis du temps mais j'avais l'espoir que peut-être j'aurais eu des commentaires... Mais non.**

**J'ai eu aussi pas mal de boulot... donc la suite sera surrement un peu longue aussi =s**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Micke**

Le silence dans la voiture est pesant. De la musique classique s'échappe de la radio. Il viens de me dire qu'il est un vampire et maintenant silence radio. Il se fou de moi ! En même temps maintenant que je sais ça je fais quoi ? Il vaut mieux pas que je le foute en rogne, il mord... Non ? Oh mon dieu je deviens cinglée ! Bon aller je vais engager la conversation parce que là ça deviens pesant...

Alors que j'allais commencer à parler, Warden prit la parole « Tu sais, je suis pas très à l'aise avec ça donc je m'excuse de te l'avoir dit de but en blanc. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis comme ça.

- Combien de temps si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Heu... Environ 200 ans.

- Oh... Et tu trouve que ça ne fait pas longtemps. Je vois qu'on a pas la même vision de la durée.

- En effet. Pour nous je suis un jeune, comme un petit de 10/11 ans. Ma sœur et mon frère eux ont dans les 600 ans ils sont adolescents. Et jumeaux.

- Ils va falloir que je m'habitue... Et pour... La chose. Est-elle, elle aussi un...

- Un vampire ? Oui mais il est en cour de le devenir, enfin il l'était.

- Pourquoi, « il l'était » ? dis-je anxieuse.

- Il a fini sa transformation car il est redevenu de forme humaine. Mais c'est étonnant. C'est trop rapide. C'est comme si en te voyant il s'était apaisé et était redevenu lui.

- Oh. Je... Je pense que je sais qui il est. Mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sure.

- Et quelle est ton hypothèse.

- Je préfère la garder secrète pour l'instant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non...On est presque arrivé. Sa va ta jambe ?

- Oui. J'ai mal mais ça va.

- Tant mieux.

- Je te remercie.

- De quoi ? Dit-il étonné.

- De t'être occupé de moi.

- Tu me remercie alors que je t'ai amener à cette situation ? Tu es extrêmement étrange.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? De plus même sans toi je pense qu'il me serais arriver ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière.

- Comment ça ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Si mon hypothèse est juste, et bien la... Chose serait venue pour moi.

- Quoi !

- Mais tout ceci reste hypothétique bien entendu.

- Il va falloir que tu m'éclaire.

- Plus tard. Pour le moment je dois me faire soigner et on est à l'hôpital.

- Bien entendu. Juste au bon moment. Bon et bien allons-y.

- (souffle) On est partit.

- Tu a peur ? Susurre-t-il malicieusement ce qui manque de me faire rater un battement.

- Moi ? Non !

- Tu ment mal. »

Je le regarde pleine de sous-entendus pourris et descends tant bien que mal. Il me rattrape au vol avant que je ne m'écroule sous la douleur. Je me sens quelque peu rabaissée dans cette satanée situation.

Il me porte un peu comme on porte une princesse et je peux admirer son magnifique profil, son nez aquilin et ses lèvres si... Si quoi ? Je dois me reprendre. Ce moment dans mon appart n'était qu'une coïncidence. Pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de m'embrasser, moi une fille si... Si inintéressante.

Il me dépose sur une chaise un peu miteuse et demande à être reçus par un médecin. Il m'amène à un petit bureau où on me demande toutes mes coordonnées. Elle me demande la gravité de mes blessures et ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il en était c'est Warden qui s'en charge. L'histoire qu'il lui raconte reste bien dans mon crâne au cas où je devrais la ressortir . On serait aller se balader en foret et je me serait approché trop vite d'un petit ravin difficile à voir du premier coup et m'y serais écroulée Du coup j'ai pleins d 'hématomes, une grosse entaille au niveau du crâne, une jambe dans le sac qui a peut-être évitée de peu la fracture ouverte (ouch) et une grosse plaie que je n'avais pas vu sous mon épaule. En gros on m'a annoncé qu'après deux ou trois radio j'étais bonne pour 3 heures d'opération pour tout remettre d'équerre. Heureusement que j'étais agint.

Alors qu'on me met sur un lit, je regarde Warden qui m'accompagne au moins devant le local pour les radios. Il doit y aller. Il me fait un bisous sur le front de manière très légère et s'en va. Je lui attrape la manche avant et lui demande d'être là lorsque je me réveillerais. Il me sourit et me répond que oui il sera là.

Et je le vois repartir, le front encore marqué de la chaleur que son baiser à laissé. Je m'arrête mentalement et me concentre sur cette satanée douleur qui me lance dans tout le corps. Un médecin entreprend de bouger mon bras, je hurle. Cette journée va être longue, je le sens...

**POV Warden**

Je l'ai laissé là-bas, entre de bonnes mains. Je revois encore son visage un peu implorant pour que je sois présent à son réveille. Je souris. Elle est vicieuse ou alors totalement inconsciente mais à chaque fois elle m'oblige à me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser. Elle semble si fragile mais aussi si coriace que j'ai vraiment peur de la réaction qui s'en suivrai. Et si elle me crachais tout son dégoût à la figure, je ne m'en relèverais surement pas. Même si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer le faire. Déjà qu'elle est restée plutôt maître d'elle-même après se que je lui ai dit, je pense que je devrais arrêter de la malmener un petit peu.

Je me gare dans ma coure et arrête le moteur. Je reste encore 5 minutes à l'intérieur avant de sortir, pour respirer un bon coup. Et je sors rapidement pour ensuite me diriger vers notre cave. C'est là que j'ai enfermé l'homme ou plutôt la chose qui a attaquée Micke. Elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. Elle qui avait reprit forme humaine quelques heures avant, avait reprit sa forme bestiale. Elle touchait presque le plafond même assise.

Je tente une approche en douceur. Je le sens se tendre en m'entendant approcher. Je décide de m'assoir. Il esquisse un mouvement pour pouvoir me regarder. Je soupir un peu déstabilisé par cette drôle de situation.

Je lui demande si il a faim. Il me fait signe que oui de la tête. Je lui explique que je lui amènerais des vêtements et de quoi manger après. Je me stoppe et me retrouve dans le silence.

Je fixe son regard. D'un coup la vérité me frappe violemment. Il a les mêmes yeux que Micke mais les couleurs sont inter-changées.

Je me lance alors dans une sorte de monologue « Tu t'appelle June n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que oui. Et Micke est ta sœur jumelle... On dirait que c'est plus compliqué que ce que je pensais. J'étais venu dans le but de découvrir pourquoi tu la cherchait et voilà que j'apprends que tu n'est autre que son frère. En plus de ça tu es en pleine mutation... Alors Micke aussi risque de... Bon quant les emmerdes arrives c'est par paquet de dix on dirait. Tu es muet ?... Non parce que tu ne parle pas. Non ? Alors tu as peur... Désolés. Je pensais que tu lui voulais du mal à elle alors je me suis emporté et j'ai tapé. Je suis puéril parfois. Tu m'en veux ?... Merci. T'es plutôt sympa, pas étonnant vu comment est ta sœur... Elle est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Calme toi, c'est pas grand chose. Elle s'est juste bien amochée durant sa chute dans le ravin. Oh ça va hein. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais je ne savais pas ce qui se passait ! Bon ok c'est un peu faible mais quant même... Je vais y retourner, elle m'a demandé de l'attendre... Je reviens avec les habits et de quoi manger. On reviendra plus tard et tu pourra la voir. J'imagine que vous avez des trucs à vous raconter... »

Je le laisse là. Et vais lui chercher un jean et un T-shirt. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête pour ça et le steak saignant. Je le laisse et vais me changer à mon tour après une bonne douche. Je croise ma sœur qui m'ignore totalement et retourne à mon bolide.

J'arrive dans la salle d'attente vers 10h30.

10h35 : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle attire autant les ennuis.

10h47 : Et si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, serait-il arrivé tout ça... Peut-être.

10h56 : J'ai besoin d'un café pour m'occuper les mains.

11h15 : Les magazines sont tous plus déprimant les uns que les autres, « pourquoi dois-je maigrir », « les dix plus beaux sacs du moments » qui sont plus moches les uns que les autres.

11h20 : « J'ai perdu mon petit ami parce que je l'ai fais cocu. Comment le récupérer? » Il y en a qui n'ont honte de rien.

11h35 : Un mélange de yaourt, de miel et d'œuf de saumons pour les cheveux... Les filles qui lisent ça doivent-être horribles à regarder.

11h48 : J'ai laissé tomber les magazines... Et si Micke avait des sentiments pour moi?... Je vais retourner aux magazines merdiques je crois.

11h59 : L'infirmière vient me chercher avec un sourire carnassier. Micke vient de se réveiller. Quelle genre de femme peu baver sur le mec de la salle d'attente, qui attend que son amie se réveille d'une lourde opération ? Une folle.

J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre et entre.

**Alors? Verdicte... **

**To be continued... ****  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8!**

**J'avoue j'ai trainer et je m'en excuse... J'espère que ça vous plaira et si quelqu'un voit des fautes... Désolés je suis une quiche pour ça -_-**

**Voilà **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Warden**

Elle est sur son lit. Elle regarde à la fenêtre. Elle m'a entendu entrer et tourne la tête afin de me sourire. Je lui rend et vais m'assoir sur le siège à coter d'elle. On ne parle pas pendant au moins 5 minutes. Je me lance alors en lui disant " Comment c'est passée ton opération?

- J'en sais rien je dormais...

- C'est vrai... Je suis aller voir ton frère.

- Comment ça mon frère? Tu sais ça comment?

- Les yeux.

- Oh... Désolés je suis un peu agressive. J'ai pris des médocs de force et ça me fou en rogne. En plus je dois rester dans se foutu hôpital 2 jours. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?

- Tu as essayé de t'en sortir toute seule contre un gros méchant frère mutant.

- C'est vrais que ça me réussis jamais de jouer l'héroïne.

- Mais pourquoi tu déteste autant les hôpitaux?

- Lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat, on m'obligeait à faire des bilans de santé à l'hôpital. C'était moins cher mais les médecins s'en foutaient de nous et nous tiraient sur les bras, nous faisaient des piqures à n'en plus finir et certains avaient les mains baladeuses. Je ne me laissait pas faire mais j'ai eu une amie qui elle avait eu des attouchements. Depuis, les hôpitaux peuvent se foutrent là où je pense quant on parle d'intégrité.

- Oh... En tout cas je pense que ça ne se produira pas. D'après se que j'ai entendu dans le couloir en venant ici, une fille aurait mordu un médecin alors qu'elle était endormie. Je jurerais que c'est toi.

- Si c'est le cas je me félicite!

- Je sais pas si c'est très intelligent... Il aurait pu faire une connerie en t'opérant.

- ...

- Bon parlons d'autre chose... Tu veux que je te ramène des trucs de chez toi?

- Oh ouai ça m'arrangerais si tu pouvais me ramener des fringues et des sous-vêtements propres. Et si tu peux, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux poser ce mot sur ma table de salon et me ramener mes cahiers de cours histoire de bosser un minimum.

- Euh... Ouai pas de problème.

- Cool!... En tout cas moi je suis KO.

- Tu devrais te reposer, ça te ferais du bien. Je vais te chercher tout ce qu'il te faut et pendant ce temps dors!

- Tu me donne des ordres?

- Oui et tu a intérêt à les exécuter. dis-je avec humour.

- Moi, exécuter des ordres? Jamais!

- Bon aller à tout à l'heure."

Et je pars avec le mot qu'elle m'a tendu dans la main. Sitôt que je suis dans ma voiture je ne peux m'empêcher de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit. " T'es trop curieux -_-. J'étais sure que tu le lirais. Tu dois aller voir mon concierge afin de lui dire que je suis absente et que je ne reviendrais que dans 3 jours environs. Merci d'avance. Micke."

Je vois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je le lise, heureusement que je l'ai fais. Sinon j'aurais rien dis. Elle est cinglée.

**POV Micke**

J'attends qu'il soit partit pour sortir de mon lit. On ne m'obligera pas à rester dans ce foutu hôpital.

Sitôt que j'ai posé le pied par terre, je m'écroule. J'ai des nausées et je vais perdre connaissance. A ce moment là une infirmière entre et se demande où je suis. Elle fait le tour du lit et me voit, vautrée sur le sol. Elle me rouspète et m'aide à retourner sur ce satané lit. " Je vous avais dit de rester couché. Votre tension est trop basse pour que vous osiez vous relever. Dans une journée ça devrait aller mieux. Vous vouliez aller aux toilettes? Si c'est le cas j'apporterais un bassin...

- NON! ... Je veux dire, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas envie de me soulager.

- Très bien... Si vous changez d'avis appeler moi. Je venais changer votre pansement.

- Merci.

- De rien. Elle part. Elle réapparais dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez besoin... Enfin appeler moi! Elle repart.

- Dans tes rêves oui!"

Je maudit ma tension et m'étale de tout mon long sur le lit. Je sens que ça va être très long...

Au bout d'une demi heure, un médecin entre dans ma chambre. Je commence à trembler mais je serre mes poings et me contrôle. Il me demande de m'assoir pour qu'il face des examens de routine. Je m'exécute et là il soulève ma robe d'hôpital et pose ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Je tremble et sursaute. Il s'excuse, il a les mains froides. Je sens que je vais pleurer mais je me mords la lèvre. Il se redresse, me sourit et entreprend de me retirer complètement ma robe. Je lui dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il insiste. Je monte la voix et tient fermement ma robe. Il se met presque à tirer dessus pour me la retirer. Je le gifle, il me sourit d'une manière si lubrique que je panique. Il commence à se rapprocher, il va me toucher la poitrine. Je ferme les yeux. Rien ne se passe. Je les rouvres. Warden est là. Le médecin ne rit plus et il part le queue entre les jambes.

Warden le suit du regard puis lorsqu'il est loin vient s'assoir sur la chaise près de mon lit, comme plus tôt. Je le remercie. Alors il me demande " Tu es sure que ça va? Il ne t'as rien fait.

- Non. Il allait le faire mais tu es arriver.

- Tu pleure. Des hommes comme lui devrait être interdit de pratiquer.

- Ce sont souvent ceux qu'on suspecte le moins, crois-moi.

- Je vais te sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- Dés que ma tension remonte je me casse. J'ai déjà fait une tentative mais je me suis totalement écrasée sur le sol.

- Et ça va? Tu n'as rien?

- Non non c'était juste pas très drôle.

-... Je t'ai amener ce que tu m'a demandé et j'ai parlé à ton concierge.

- Tu as lut le mot? Alors je sais que tu es curieux maintenant.

- C'était un test?

- En quelque sorte."

Il me regarde interloqué et je rie. Il me promet de rester le plus possible. Je l'en remercie et m'endors.

**Alors? **

**J'attends vos impressions comme le messie =)**

**N la C**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut salut! **

**Je vous ai écris une suite plutôt conséquente pour m'excuser de ma lenteur -_-**

**Mais les vacances sont à portée de mains et les suites vont se succéder avec plus de vitesse**

**Promis**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Micke**

Ça va faire 2 jours que je suis enfermée ici dans ce satané hôpital. Je vais hurler si ça dure encore. En plus ma tension m'empêche de me lever c'est horrible. J'ai eu le temps de m'avancer dans mes cours théoriques alors que je suis habituellement hors délais. Ça craint.

Heureusement pour moi, le médecin pervers n'est pas revenu. En tout cas il a eu raison de ne pas me ré-approcher car Warden semble constamment en train de le chercher, comme si il voulait le frapper. Je plaint le médecin... Non je ne le plaint pas en fait mais s'il se pointe il va manger c'est sûr.

Je m'assois dans mon lit, il est aux alentours de 10h00. Je sens comme une amélioration. J'ai envie de pisser. Je me suis retenue plus de douze heures tellement je hais se satané bassin. Je vais essayer de me lever sans m'écrouler... Comme hier. Je pose mon pied valide au sol et après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, je balance le poids de mon corps sur cette seule jambe. Je ferme les yeux et prie... Je tangue un peu mais je ne sens pas de vertiges. J'ouvre un œil. Puis l'autre. Et je sautille, comme je peux, de bonheur. Mais le plus grand soulagement est que je peux aller sur des vrais toilettes. Enfin. Je me dépêche d'y aller ma perfusion à la main.

Ma commission faite je sors et vais doucement jusqu'à mon lit. Je ne suis qu'au milieu du chemin lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Je remercie le dieu lama de m'avoir fait penser à mettre un de mes pyjamas hier soir. C'est Warden et... Et quelqu'un d'autre qui regarde ses pieds. Je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler que Warden me saute dessus et me serre dans ses bras. Il me prends pas surprise. J'écarquille les yeux et au bout de 2 minutes il recule gêné. il rougit et moi aussi. Il me fais un sourire timide et me félicite. Je le remercie et je me dirige, flageolante par tant d'émotion, vers mon lit. Je m'y rassois et détaille en détail mon deuxième visiteur. Est-ce le frère de Warden? Il m'en avait parl...

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il a levé la tête vers moi et son seul regard me renseigne sur ce jeune homme. Il a mon regard, mes yeux, mon gène. C'est mon frère jumeau. Ici en face de moi. Je porte ma main à ma bouche. Des larmes d'émotions se logent contre mon gré à la commissure de mes yeux. Il semble aussi ému que moi. il s'approche et on se regarde. Ça dure une dizaine de secondes. Soudain je lance " Mais t'es pas censé être devenu tout poilu et tout costaud?"

Il me regarde choqué. Je l'ai cloué sur place et il me semble que Warden aussi. Mais je suis désolés, c'est le seul souvenir que j'en ai depuis l'autre soir...

Warden reprend contenance et se rapproche de moi. il commence alors " En fait, June était en pleine transformation quant tu l'as vu. Il a dépassé ce stade hier, ce qui est d'ailleurs très rapide, maintenant c'est un... Un vampire.

- Hein? Tu veux dire que pour devenir comme toi il y a un stade où on deviens moche idiot et sanguinaire?

- Heu oui, on peu le voir comme ça mais je ne dirais pas vraiment idiot... Plutôt aveuglé.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- Si je suis revenu, dis June, de se stade c'est pour te voir. Cette perspective m'a permit de me concentrer.

- Il a insisté pour venir dés aujourd'hui bien qu'il soit encore instable. On ne va pas pouvoir rester longtemps.

- Oh... Très bien... Et sinon tu... Tu vas bien? Enfin... Tu te plais ici. Ça change de la Californie.

- Oui... C'est pas trop mal. Enfin le peu que j'en ai vu."

On reste figés et silencieux. Warden est estomaqué de nous voir parler aussi simplement et je sens que si je continue à parler je vais pleurer. Cette sur-dose de sentiment m'a anéantie. J'ai une envie inconditionnelle de le prendre dans mes bras pour m'assurer qu'il est là. Qu'il ne repartira pas. Qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. Et comme si nous ne faisions qu'un, il se précipite sur moi et me serre de toutes ses forces.

Mes larmes s'écoulent et je commence à bredouiller entre deux sanglots " Où étais-tu passé toutes ces années!" Il me susurre qu'il sait et qu'il s'excuse.

On reste comme ça assez longtemps. Tellement longtemps, que Warden a eut le temps de sortir prendre des cafés et de revenir. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que la machine à café se trouve à l'étage en dessous et qu'elle est la seule du service, donc qu'il y a foule.

Je m'écarte de June en reniflant ce qui nous fait rire. Je me mouche et Warden me tend mon café. Je lui demande s'il a, on ne sait jamais, du sucre. Il me tend un sachet. Je le prend et re-tends la main. J'attends. Rien ne vient et il se met à rire " Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien. Si on vous laissait faire vous écouleriez les réserves de sucre du pays avec un seul café.

- Et alors? , disons-nous en cœur mon frère et moi."

Warden avait arrêté de rire et nous sourie en disant "oh pour rien." Ce qui eut le don de nous exaspérer.

Mon nouveau médecin entre dans la pièce et elle demande aux garçons de sortir. Ils s'exécutent et sortent dans le couloir. Elle commence " Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui? Vous m'avez l'air en forme ce matin.

- Oui je me suis levée et j'ai réussi à aller aux toilettes toute seule.

- Votre tension a dû remonter je vais regarder ça..., elle prends ma tension, qui est le deuxième jeune homme? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il vous ressemble.

- Il semblerait que c'est mon frère jumeau.

- Comment ça semblerait?

- Je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours. On s'écrivait. On a été séparés à la mort de nos parents et on s'est recontactés il y a peu.

- Sérieusement? C'est une drôle d'histoire.

- C'est vrai... Alors je vais mieux? Je pourrais bientôt quitter l'hôpital?

- Eh bien... Si je lis ces courbes, c'est en réel progrès. Si à 5h00 vos courbes sont encore constantes vous pourrez rentrer.

- Vraiment!

- Oui vraiment.

- Génial!

- J'ai bien dis si vos courbes sont constantes!

- Elles le serons! C'est impératif.

- Je vous le souhaite. Bon... Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous retire la perfusion elle devient inutile et on vous apportera votre petit déjeuné.

- Merci

- A ce soir."

Et elle sort. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Les garçons reviennent et je leurs annonce la bonne nouvelle. " Déjà?, demande June, C'est pas trop tôt?

- Hein? Tu te fou de moi? Je vais hurler si je reste une journée de plus ici! il faut que je sorte!

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en sortant trop vite.

- Oh pour ça t'inquiète pas. Je suis solide comme un roc!"

On rigole et il fini par accepter mon choix. On discute un peu et j'apprends qu'il a été accueillit directement chez sa famille d'accueil après notre abandon. Ils l'ont aussitôt adopté. Il a une petite sœur de 6 ans et ses parents adoptifs sont d'origine allemande. Il a des tas d'amis et est entré en dernière année de faculté de droit cette année. Il est en lisse pour devenir majeur de sa promo et semble être convoité par plein de filles. Je le regarde parler avec beaucoup de joie. Il est si enjoué lorsqu'il en parle que ça me réchauffe le cœur.

Vient alors la question fatidique "Et toi alors? Parle moi de ta vie!"

Je me crispe. Mon visage blêmit et je tente de reprendre pied. Je lui explique "Oh tu sais c'est un peu nul. Trop long et surtout trop con."

Il insiste. Je ne cède pas et reste intransigeante. Warden me sauve et annonce qu'ils doivent y aller, il se fait tard. A ce moment là mon petit déjeuné arrive. Une bonne excuse pour les voir sortir. Warden me rappelle qu'ils viendrons me chercher ce soir pour me ramener chez moi. Je lui souri faiblement et lui dit que je serais prête. Ils partent pour de bon. La dame qui m'a apporté le plateau aussi. Je m'effondre sur le lit et repousse mon repas. Je suis lasse. Je me souviens de pourquoi je ne voulais pas le rencontrer. Ma vie était trop instable pour l'inclure dans ce merdier et l'embarquer dans mes problèmes. Warden aussi. Je soupire de fatigue. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire...

**Voli voilou, alors? Ça vous a plut? **

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience**


	11. Chapter 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10... Enfin.**

**Désolés pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à le pondre celui là et je pense que la suite sera tout aussi difficile à trouver XD**

**de plus j'ai eut une vielle erreur sur fanfiction c'était chiant**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Warden**

Nous sommes sortis de la chambre de Micke, silencieux. Arrivés dans la voiture, je respire à fond et lui dit :" Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous attendra tout à l'heure.

- Je je pense pas non plus... J'ai sentis sa peine en partant et je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. C'est si frustrant! Et de plus, c'est moi qui l'ai dérangé avec ma question.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Mais quant même... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle réagit ainsi?

- Disons que d'après ce qu'elle a bien voulut me montrer d'elle, et ce n'est pas grand chose, elle n'a pas eut une vie géniale. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est même un passé qui semble si dure qu'elle s'interdit d'avoir des relations avec les autres. Je suis même surpris qu'elle se soit un peu confiée à moi.

- Je ne suis pas étonné personnellement... Et moi qui lui disais à quel point ma vie était géniale, à quoi je pensais?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle doit être la plus heureuse des sœur de savoir que tu as bien vécu. Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend par "pas étonné"?

- Moi? Rien du tout.

- Tu ne me dira rien hein?

- Rien du tout.

- Je suis bien avancé. Et je peux rien te soutirer comme info, t'es trop jeune pour ça... Je pourrais te traumatiser.

- Hey! T'as mon age!

- Mais depuis plus de temps que toi!

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Environs 100ans, je sais plus trop, j'ai plus fais attention à ça après 50ans.

- Vieux chnoque.

- Hey!"

On continua à nous chamailler jusqu'à notre arrivée chez moi. Ma relation avec June s'améliorait d'heures en heures, si bien que je ne faisait plus attention à chacun de ses gestes.

Nous descendons dans le sous-sol et ouvrirons un grand congélateur. A l'intérieur se trouvait des tas de poches de en prit une chacun et les posèrent dans le micro-onde pour les réchauffer une minute. On se remplit le ventre et ressortit à l'extérieur. Je décidais alors de poursuivre l'entrainement qu'on avait débuté la nuit précédente. Il devait permettre à June de se familiariser avec ses nouvelles capacités.

Le moment était venu de lui montrer à quoi ressemblait une transformation vampirique lorsque l'on avait fini la transformation complètement. Je pris mon souffle et exécuta l'action. June recula de deux pas et resta en position défensive. Il est vrai que notre aspect réel n'était pas des plus rassurant et ont faisait plutôt peur. Lors de notre transformation, notre peau blanchit, nos crocs sortent, nos musclent sont plus voyants, notre pupille devient ovale comme celle des chats et pour chacun d'entre nous, un tatouage apparait sur l'une de nos tempes. Chaque tatouage est différent mais on peut les regrouper entre trois catégories, les tatouages spectrales, ils indiquent que le vampire est doté de la faculté de disparaitre, on le reconnait grâce au point noir à la commissure de l'œ tatouages sylvestres, ils indiquent que le vampire peut entrer en communication avec les arbres et les plantes, on les reconnait grâce à la lune qui se trouve au même emplacement que le point des spectrales. Et pour finir, les tatouages bestiaux, ils indiquent que le vampire peut se transformer en animal mais seulement en un seul déterminé à la naissance, on les reconnait grâce au cercle vide toujours au même emplacement.

Ensuite, chaque tatouage étant différent, ils rendent compte de la possession ou non d'autres capacités mais aussi les membres d'une même famille possèdent un signe qui leur est propre. Les symboles des familles les plus grandes sont très connus et respectés. Un en particulier, celui de la famille "royale". C'est elle qui dicte les lois et elle est la plus vielle de toute.

J'attends que June se remette et lui explique tout. Il reste estomaqué par toutes ces information et tente de déchiffrer mon tatouage sur ma tempe gauche. Je fais partit de la famille des vampires bestiaux et June me demande directement " Et tu te transforme en quoi?

- J'ai plutôt eut de la chance car je me transforme en panthère noire. Ma sœur à eut moins de chance, elle se transforme en hérisson...

- Hey ptit frère! Tais toi je t'ai entendu!

- Oh tu étais là... Désolés.

- Laisse tomber. Alors tu doit être June non? Moi c'est Dawn.

- Salut, content de te rencontrer.

- Pareil. Bon, Warden je dois aller à Seattle pour une semaine donc tu n'oublie pas la vaisselle, comme promis.

- Je n'oublie pas... Tu y va pour quoi?

- Un problème avec Odalie... Je t'expliquerais quant j'en saurais plus.

- Ok à plus tard.

- Tchao.

-... Elle a l'air sympa ta sœur.

- Elle l'est, enfin quant elle veut.

- Tu n'as pas fini au fait ton explication sur ton tatouage...

- Oui, notre signe familial est une sorte de S à l'envers qui se termine en spirale. Et j'ai des traits sur le côté qui montre que je possède un autre don.

- Oh, et c'est quoi?

- La nuit, je peux me balader dans les rêves des autres...

- Sérieux? Classe.

- Tu veux tenter la transformation pour voir?

- Euh... Ok, j'y vais..."

**Fin? Quoi là maintenant? Et oui je suis d'humeur à vous faire poireauter pour la suite =)**

**J'espère que ça n'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre toutes ces histoires de tatouages ...**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!**

**N la C**


	12. Chapter 11

**Voila la suite... J'ai mal au dos après avoir tant écrit mais je suis satisfaite, ces 3 feuilles de brouillons m'auront bien aidé.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore désolés pour l'attente mais fan fiction m'en a empêcher durant plusieurs jours interminables d'où cette suite rapide et longue =)**

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Micke**

Il est environ 17h45... Dans 15 minutes, je pourrais sortir et rentrer chez moi... Ils doivent venir me chercher. Je suis en pleine réflexion compliquée sur la suites des évènements. Je pars vite et seule ou j'attends comme une brave fille leur arrivée? De toute manière mes affaires sont prêtes et plutôt légères. Même en béquille, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Je décide au bout de 10 minutes de réflexions intenses, que si ils ne sont pas là à 18h00 pile, je pars et je prends un bus.

Il est 17h59, je ne tiens pas. Autant me demander de me mettre à poil devant une assemblée de mecs lubriques. Je quitte la chambre, vais à l'accueil, signe la décharge et pars. Je sors assez précipitamment... Enfin aussi vite que mes béquilles me le permettent et arrive dehors. Le plaisir de quitter ce lieu synonyme de panique détend mon visage et je respire à plein poumon l'air de l'extérieur. Je me maudis d'avoir eu cette idée stupide qui me fit tousser pendant 2 bonnes minutes. L'air de Boston n'est pas des plus sain.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute sur dix bons centimètres de hauteur. Je me retourne pour constater que ce n'est que mon médecin qui venait me souhaiter un bon retour et me conseiller tous les bons usages pour rester en bonne santé. Je la remercie et pars d'un bon coup de béquille vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Je sens mon front qui me tiraille à cause de mon pansement sur le haut du front puis comme si ce n'était assez, un mal de tête horrible me martèle de l'intérieur. Je ralentis un peu le mouvement et arrive tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'arrêt.

Le bus arrive assez vite mais je maudis le dieu lama de m'avoir sortit de l'hôpital à une heure de pointe. Le bus était plutôt bondé et aucune place assise n'était accessible. Pas une seule âme charitable n'eut la gentillesse de laisser s'assoir à sa place une infirme surchargée d'un sac à dos et en béquille. Je crus tout de même voir mon salut proche lorsqu'à un arrêt une vielle dame assise descendit, mais une sale vielle aigrie prit la place avant que je n'eut esquissé un mouvement vers la place. je lui aurais tordu le coup si mes mains n'avaient pas été occupée à maintenir le peu de stabilité que j'avais avec une jambe inutile et une main tenant les béquille.

Le trajet me parut interminable. Un mec avait tenté de me peloter croyant à mon invalidité totale mais mon plâtre étant plutôt lourd je pense que son pied s'en souviendra. Au bout des vingts minutes les plus interminables de ma vie, le bus s'arrêta à mon arrêt et je pus descendre.

Je fus plus que déstabilisée en arrivant sur un sol stable et mes béquilles furent mon salut pour ne pas arriver face contre terre sur le trottoir. J'avais sentis des vertige durant le trajet de bus mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la foule. Mes déductions semblaient erronées, elles sont encore là lorsque j'amorce le trajet jusqu'à mon immeuble.

Dehors, il fait très chaud et l'effort s'en trouva encore plus difficile. De plus le mal de crâne, la fatigue, les vertiges et les tremblements qui venaient juste d'apparaitre me donnèrent envie de m'échouer là, sur le bitume, comme une baleine et attendre que mon corps ne s'assèche et ne me fasse ressembler à du bœuf séché. L'envie était vraiment forte lorsque j'arrivais, enfin, devant la porte principale de l'immeuble. Je tapais le code, entrais et m'appuyais au mur frais du pallier si réconfortant à ce moment précis.

Le froid du mur fut un oasis dans cette fournaise. Je me retournais pour plaquer mon front sur la paroi froide et je remarquais enfin que j'avais de la fièvre. Comme si j'en avais besoin. Le courage m'avais quitté et je pesais le pour et le contre pour savoir si oui ou non j'allais avoir le courage de trainer ma carcasse dans l'ascenseur à deux mètres seulement de moi. La décision allait s'arrêter sur le non lorsque mon concierge passa le bout de son nez par là. " Alors ma petite, on est enfin de retour?... Oh mais dans quel état. Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine. Vous voulez de l'aide pour votre sac? Dans votre état ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons.

- Si vous saviez à quel point votre aide serait providentielle...

- Pas de problème je vais vous porter votre sac pour monter.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en lui tendant le sac à bout de bras.

- Vous savez, j'aurais crus que votre ami vous aurait ramené tout de même.

- Il devais le faire, avec mon frère, mais j'ai préféré les devancer pour ne pas les embêter.

- C'est pas très sérieux... Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un frère.

- Si, il vient d'arriver, c'est la première fois que je le vois, on a été séparé tout petits.

- Oh... Nous sommes arrivés, votre porte a été remise en place par votre ami mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas monnaie courante, ça ma flanqué la frousse.

- Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas ré-avoir d'accident de sitôt.

- Bonne idée... Je vous aime bien vous savez, c'est pas comme certains de vos voisins. Alors ça me ferait de la peine si vous partiez ou si il vous arriverait malheur.

- Oh Mr. McCullow, ça me fait très plaisir vous savez. Moi aussi je vous aime bien, les concierge sympa ça court pas les rues, riais-je, je compte bien rester ici!

- Je m'en réjouis. Rentrez vous coucher et vite! Vous avez mauvaise mine, ça m'inquiète.

- J'y compte bien, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Et il partit me laissant devant ma porte avec mes affaires. J'entre et pousse ces même affaires d'un coup de béquille à l'intérieur. Je claque la porte et entreprends d'aller m'affaler quelques minutes sur le canapé histoire de calmer mes tremblements. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'atteindre, qu'une nausée monstrueuse me comprime le ventre. Je tente d'aller jusqu'à mes toilettes, aussi vite que mon état l'autorise. J'arrive tout de même à atteindre les commodités avant l'expulsion rebutante. Il n'y aura pas de ménage à faire, c'est déjà ça.

Je vide mes tripes sans retenue durant 5 bonnes minutes,des minutes interminables. A la fin, je me sens si vidée que rien ne devrait plus sortir de ce corps chétif qui est le mien.

Je me traine comme je peux jusqu'à mon lit et m'y vautre avec délice. Ma fièvre avait augmentée, mon mal de tête aussi, les tremblements était plus fort dût à mon effort gastrique et désormais des sueurs froides me tiraillaient sans cesse.

J'allais me mettre sur le ventre, lorsque je me souvins que mes draps n'avaient pas été changés. Ils devaient être encore maculés de sang. A l'image des draps sanguinolents, des spasmes comprimèrent mon ventre. Seulement cette idée ne semblait pas si rebutante à mon esprit qui semblait au contraire impatient de sentir l'odeur du sang. Cette idée me choqua et je l'envoyait aussi vite aux oubliettes. Je me retournais et pus constater avec soulagement que les draps avaient été changés. Merci Warden, tu es mon sauveur. Je pus avec plus ou moins bonheur me lover dans les couettes. Enfin plutôt me glisser de manière vraiment pas élégante dans les draps comme une dinde.

La fatigue de mon périple m'amena à m'endormir comme une masse...

Je me réveillais environs une demi-heure plus tard, en sueur et avec une difficulté à respirer. Mes poumons semblaient vouloir éclater. C'était à la limite du supportable. J'aurais voulut crier ma douleur mais j'avais peur que cela n'augmente cette souffrance, je souffris donc en silence. J'espérais secrètement que quelqu'un n'arrive sur son preux destrier et me sauve telle une princesse. Mais le preux destrier n'était pas admit dans un immeuble et je n'avais vraiment pas la dégaine d'une princesse dans cet état.

Au moment même où cette idée prenait forme dans mon esprit, je sentis mon portable vibrer et sonner dans ma poche de pantalon. C'est ce qui avait dû me réveiller. Je décrocha péniblement et entendis mon frère à l'autre bout du combiné " Micke? Micke tu m'entends?

- Ou... Oui je t'entends, dis-je dans un râle, la gorge sèche.

- Tu es où? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je suis chez moi. Dans mon lit. Je me sens vraiment mal. J'ai besoin d'aide... Enfin je crois.

- On arrive avec Warden, il a le numéro de ton code pour l'entrée apparemment. Tiens bon on est là dans 10 minutes maximum.

- 5, entendis-je derrière lui.

- J'attends... Je bouge pas... De toute façon je peux pas.

- A tout de suite!"

Il raccroche.

Je ferme les yeux et sombre dans une sorte d'état comateux, rassurée de savoir qu'ils vont arriver...

J'entendis du bruit dans l'appartement. Une porte plus précisément mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. J'avais l'impression de ne plus le posséder. Des mains se posèrent sur mon front et je sentis que des sons m'entouraient mais pas moyens de les distinguer.

On me porta et on me posa sur un sol froid. Surement celui, carrelé, de la salle de bain. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux avec violence et je me retrouvais confrontée à mon reflet. La psyché se trouvant juste devant moi. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Mes yeux étaient pareils à ceux des chats et mes bras ainsi que mes jambes étaient couvert de poils blancs. Ils s'hérissèrent lorsque je pris conscience de l'image qui m'était renvoyé. J'ouvris grand les yeux mais ne pu prononcer une parole.

June passa devant moi et arrêta son visage devant le mien. Il bougeait les lèvres. Il parlait. Mais aucun son n'en sortait. J'étais devenue sourde. Des tremblements énormes me secouèrent et rapidement on me souleva de terre pour me mettre dans ma douche. C'était Warden.

On fit couler de l'eau glacé sur moi et comme libérée, un cri timide sortit de ma bouche. Ma gorge me faisant atrocement mal, je ne pus faire mieux que ce beuglement minable et ridicule.

Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autre mais lorsque Warden coupa l'eau et m'enveloppa dans une serviette, une pensée occulta totalement les autres: Je devais AB-SO-LU-MENT le serrer contre moi. Si je ne le faisais pas j'avais la désagréable impression que mon corps ne serait pas complet. Je répondis rapidement à cette pulsion et serrais Warden fort contre mon cœur. Je ne pensais plus à ce moment là. Je ne pensais plus non plus quant je pris June à la suite pour compléter enfin ce vide immense que j'avais en moi. A ce moment précis, je me sentait complète.

Malheureusement, ils se dégagèrent, sérieux et inquiets et me portèrent jusqu'au canapé.

C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau déconnecta. A ce même moment aussi que mon cœur sembla cesser de battre, et à ce moment là aussi que je ne fus plus maître de moi-même...

**Alors... Pas trop frustrés par l'arrêt brutal. En plus le chapitre précédent n'est toujours pas clair... Bientôt, vous saurez tout... Mais pas tout de suite mouhahahaha**

**J'attends avec impatience des reviews même si j'en ai pas vraiment... A croire que je n'écris rien de bien passionnant -_-**

**N la C**


	13. Chapter 12

**HEy hey! Me revoilà, je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai eu le BAC blanc (foireux) et j'ai pas mal de boulot avant les vacances et pendant**

**Je tente le concours des beaux arts alors je vais bosser toutes les vacances dans cette optique**

**Je m'arrête là sur ma vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Warden**

Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez remplie, Micke débutait sa transformation et quelqu'un frappe à la porte de son appartement. Qui que ce soit, je devait le faire partir, pas moyen qu'on la voit dans cet état. Elle avait passée trente minutes allongée sur le canapé, inconsciente. Puis sans crier gare, elle s'était levée et désormais elle courait partout comme un canard à qui on avait coupé la tête. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir courir partout, lâchant un petit cri de temps en temps et semblant perdue.

Je partais vers la porte d'entrée quant Micke se mit à courir vers moi, prête à sortir. Ni une ni deux, je lui fais peur en criant et en grimaçant pour la faire aller vers son frère exténué. Elle semble si terrorisée que je m'en veux un quart de seconde, puis elle pars de l'autre coter en courant, elle glissa par terre et se tapa la tête en tombant sur la table basse. Traumatise crânien. Je l'annonçais "Traumatisme crânien, 20 minutes de tranquillité." June me regarda avec un air de reproche mais tant pis, elle commençait à me fatiguer.

On re-frappa à la porte, le visiteur semblait s'impatienter. J'ouvrais la porte dans un petit entrebâillement et dis "Oui c'est pourquoi?

- Warden?

- Odalie?, dis-je reconnaissant l'amie de ma sœur, de plusieurs centaines d'années notre ainée.

- Que fais-tu dans cet appartement?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Je cherche quelqu'un et c'est pour ça que j'ai appelé ta sœur à l'aide elle rejoint Carl chez nous.

- Oh... Ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas revus...

- 100 ans... Micke est ici?

- Oui... Pourquoi?

-Je dois la voir. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire...

- Entre.

- Je..., commença t-elle en entrant, JUNE?

- Maman?

- Hein? , fis-je totalement dépassé par la situation. Je fermais la porte. Vous vous connaissez?

- Oui, je suis sa mère adoptive, et j'attends des excuse de se dernier. Ça fait des jours qu'on te cherche partout!

- Hum hum, si je puis me permettre, je comprends rien alors vous allez aller parler de ça ailleurs, on a une semi-morte dans le salon qu'il serait bien qu'elle reste inanimée., dis-je.

- Oh bien sur... Ta sœur est sur le chemin du retour., me dis-t-elle.

- Très bien maintenant ouste.

- C'est Micke la "semi-morte"?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui c'est bien ma sœur jumelle dont vous m'avez expressément caché l'existence! , ajouta June visiblement à fleur de peau.

- Je..., voulut-elle commenter mais je la coupais.

- Tu rien, je veux vous voir dans une autre pièce dans les dix seconde où j'explose. Micke dors et je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille tout de suite. Il faut décider d'une stratégie avant. Avec vous ici en train de parler de je ne sais quoi, ça ne nous y aidera pas."

Et ils partirent tous les deux dans la chambre de Micke. Je profitais de ces quelques minutes pour transporter la Micke dégoulinante de sang coagulé sur le canapé. Lieu initial de cette dernière. Je soupirais en me frottant énergiquement le visage. C'était quoi tout ça à la fin? Quant est-ce que l'on faisait une pause? Je m'assis sur le sol à coter d'elle et la regardais dormir. Même en monstre, je me sentais attiré par elle. Moins mais quant même un peu. C'est déroutant. Je me mis à parler pour vider mon sac pendant qu'elle dormait encore. "Tu sais, tu es une vraie tornade. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais vu quelqu'un comme toi. Tu attire les ennuis comme une fleur attire une abeille ou comme le sang m'attire moi. Je devrais t'avoir fui depuis longtemps, mais je n'y parviens pas. Tu m'obsède. Quant tu n'es plus là c'est comme si il me manquait un truc. Pourtant on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Tu es spéciale Micke. Et ton frère est un sacré numéro dans son genre. Ses rêves sont insensés. Je comprends rien à vous deux. Vous formez une énigme, Un casse tête horrible. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de chercher. C'est comme si je devais le résoudre pour enfin te percer à jour, savoir qui tu es, qui est-ce que je poursuis ainsi. Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi mais je sais que mon cœur inerte tente désespérément de rebattre pour toi à la chamade. J'espère que rien ne nous séparera, pas même le fait que vous êtes maudits toi et ton fr...

-MAUDITS?, hurla une voix derrière la porte de l'appartement de Micke.

- Qui viens de hurler, tonnais-je.

- Ben moi banane!

- Toi qui?

- Moi le gars que tu as laissé à la porte en faisant entrer ma mère...

- Ewon?

- Lui-même my Lord, fit-il en entrant et en se penchant dans une courbette intemporelle.

- Tu... Tu as grandit.

- Je sais, je suis moi aussi un vampire.

- Tu as...

- ...Tout entendu? Oui et c'est la plus belle tirade qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Si tu n'étais pas aussi entiché d'elle, je te prendrais là, sur le tapis.

- Tu me quoi? , couinais-je de stupeur.

- Ben je te prendrais par derrière. Quoi? Je suis gay, et alors.

- Tu fais pas dans la dentelle.

- Oh tu tente de me calomnié. C'est vexant.

- C'est pas vrai, ils veulent ma mort ou quoi?

- Oh mais non mon chaton jamais de la vie... Quoique ta dulcinée, enfin ce qu'il en reste, a l'air de vouloir te bouffer si tu veux mon avis.

-... Micke. Ça va? Tu es revenue à toi.

-..., elle soufflait fort par le nez, enfin par les cavités nasales dont elle était doté.

- Je crois que ça veut dire non, soupesa Ewon.

- Micke, reprends toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver comme ton frère l'a fait au-paravent. Tu n'es pas seule. On est là. On peu t'aider.

- Grouahhhh., fit-elle dans un cri bestial qui ameuta June et Odalie.

- Micke, hurla June"

Aussitôt eut-il crié son nom que Micke se précipita à la fenêtre et sauta au dehors. Des cris retentirent au bas de la rue. Je me précipitais sur la fenêtre et regardais en bas. Personne n'était blessé ni mort. Elle semblait consciente de ne pas vouloir tuer. Enfin c'est ce que j'espérais secrètement...

**POV June**

Alors que Odalie, s'évertuait à me certifier par monts et par vaux que jamais elle n'avait voulut ça, on entendit un cri inhumain. Ni une ni deux, je sortais. Micke était sur le canapé, redressée, en proie à la panique. Ressentant ses émotions avec force, je criais son nom, la faisant partir en courant à l'extérieur. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de crier son nom, la pression était trop forte. Je la sent encore paniquée dans ma tête. Si seulement je pouvais la trouver et l'aider! Aussitôt que cette pensée me traversa, je fermais les yeux et voyais ce que Micke voyait. C'était flou. Elle pleurait. J'avais mal pour nous deux. Elle courrait bien trop vite pour que les humains ne la voient. Elle arrivait vite à la périphérie de la ville et continua jusqu'à la forêt. Elle se retrouva devant une petite falaise, cela la stoppa. Elle la longea tant bien que mal et découvrit une grotte où se réfugier. Elle s'y lova avec peine à cause de sa carrure et resta ainsi en pleurant.

Je revins à moi très vite et découvris trois paire d'yeux me fixer. Warden semblait totalement anéantit, Odalie était perplexe et Ewon était magnifique... Attendez, Ewon? Que fait-il là? Pourquoi ai-je penser magnifique. Je perds pied là! Je retourne sur les pupille de Warden qui attendent quelque chose sans savoir quoi j'imagine. Je lance alors: " Je sais où elle est."

**Tatatatam!**

**Voilà voilà... Toutes celle qui sont en vacances et bien je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances tandis qu'il me reste une semaine.**

**J'attends avec empressement vos commentaires, toute critique est bénéfique, surtout si c'est l'orthographe -_-**

**N la c**


	14. Chapter 13

**Eh bien... J'ai encore réussit à pondre un chapitre! Je suis fière de moi.**

**Je suis juste un peu déçue de ne pas avoir beaucoup de commentaires... Mais tant pis! =)**

**Sinon j'ai commencé un nouvelle histoire avec là aussi des vampire mais dans un genre plus classique dirons-nous =) **

**elle s'appelle A la pâleur de la lune. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Warden**

" Je sais où elle est."

Cette phrase est tombée comme une bombe. Il sait où elle est... C'est quoi cette histoire encore? " Comment ça tu sais où elle est?

- Disons que... Je l'ai vu... J'ai vu ce qu'elle faisait à travers ses yeux.

- Sérieusement?

- Non non je dis ça juste pour blaguer dans une situation tellement tordante. Bien sûr que c'est sérieux. Je sais pas pourquoi alors évite une nouvelle question débile s'il te plaît.

- Ok... Le plus important, c'est d'aller la chercher. Où est-elle exactement?

- Au nord-ouest de la ville dans une petite cavité d'une falaise.

- Je vois où ça se trouve. C'est une petite falaise près de Waltham. Il faut qu'on y aille. Ewon tu viens avec nous?

- Un peu que je viens.

- Très bien. Odalie il faudrait que tu reste au cas où elle rentrerait. June tu viens aussi.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que je me transforme.

- On a pas le choix. Tu es le seul à savoir ce qu'elle fait. Et je pense qu'elle t'écoutera.

- Ok... Allons-y."

Ewon et Odalie nous regardaient sans vraiment comprendre. Lorsque June se transforma, tout devînt clair. Odalie parut effrayée et Ewon intrigué... Ou fasciné, je ne sais pas trop.

Je coupe court aux questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et tonne qu'il faut y aller avant que quelque chose n'arrive.

On se met rapidement en route. Trop rapidement pour que les passants ne nous remarque...

**Flash Back**

**POV June**

... Bon alors j'y vais."

Je me concentre et tente de me transformer comme Warden me l'a demandé. Je ressens une douleur dans la poitrine et ma tempe gauche s'embrase. Je sens par la suite une douleur dans tout mon corps et particulièrement au cou et sur toute la partie haute de mon corps. J'allais crier lorsque tout s'arrêta. Plus de douleur. Rien.

Je ré-ouvre mes yeux que j'avais préalablement fermés.

Warden à reculé de cinq bons mètres. Je ne comprends pas. Il semble inquiet. Je fais un pas en avant pour aller le voir mais il en fait un en arrière.

Que ce passe-t-il? Suis-je hideux? Ais-je l'air aussi dangereux que ça?

Je commence à paniquer. Je pars vers la maison de Warden pour me voir dans un miroir mais il se dresse devant moi en position défensive. Je ne comprends rien. Que ce passe-t-il? "N'approche pas!, grogne-t-il.

- Quoi? Je ne comprends rien! Pourquoi tu fais ça?, je suis sur le point de fondre en sanglot.

- Ne me fais pas marcher. Tu es là pour nous tuer n'est-ce pas?

- Mais de quoi tu parle bon sang! J'ai quoi? Je suis quoi?

- Que... Tu... Arrête de me faire marcher!

- Mais je ne te fais pas marcher. Et puis marcher pour quoi! J'ai quoi bordel! Tu peux me le dire!, ma voix se casse sur le dernier mot et je tombe au sol exténué.

- Tu te fou de moi? Tu n'as aucune idée de se qui est en toi?

- Mais de quoi tu parle?

- Tu as la marque!

- Quelle marque?

- Tu es maudit... Tu as la marque du loup noir. Ton destin est de tous nous éradiquer.

- Quoi? Mais ça va pas? Et comment tu veux que je face ça?

- Viens avec moi. Et pas d'entourloupe.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire quelque chose?

- J'en sais rien... Suis-moi."

Il m'emmène dans la salle de bain et me place face à leur grand miroir. Je vois un début de tatouage sur mon coup. Une gueule si je ne m'abuse. Je retire mon T-shirt et vois sur tout mon torse et mon dos un énorme tatouage en forme de loup menaçant, noir. Sa gueule ouverte se trouve sur mon cou comme s'il voulais me manger le visage. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce la marque dont il me parlait. Je serais maudit...

Je me retourne vers Warden et le regarde suppliant. Il comprend petit à petit que je suis autant surpris que lui. Je retourne face au miroir et prête désormais attention à ma tempe gauche. Le tatouage dont Warden me parlait est présent. Il s'agit d'une rose noir, d'un rond et d'une fleur de Lys qui entremêle à la rose. Je suis de genre bestial. Je demande à Warden " De quelle famille suis-je?, totalement perdu.

- De la famille principale. La plus puissante. Tu semble être un descendant directe d'après la couleur. Ta sœur sera comme toi... Micke... Je dois sortir quelques minutes. Excuse-moi."

Il me laisse là. Seul. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout?

Je reste quelques minutes immobile et totalement abattut et retourne voir Warden. " Il faut qu'on aille la cherche. Allons-y avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe.

- Très bien. Allons-y."

**Fin du Flash Back**

**POV Warden**

Mais comment en suis-je arrivé là? Je pense que plus jamais je n'aurais une vie paisible avec ces deux la.

On arrive à la falaise. Je vois Micke. Elle est à l'endroit exacte où June l'avais dit. Je lui fait signe d'aller la voir. Je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour l'aider. Je vais contre la falaise en attendant, suivit d'Ewon. " Dit-moi, Warden. C'est quoi cette histoire encore? June est de la branche principale?

- Oui, et Micke aussi je suppose.

- Je pense que tu as déjà vu mais... Il a la marque non?

- En effet.

- La légende serait vraie alors. On est pas dans la merde.

- Tu l'a dit. Je comprends rien en plus. June ne semble pas dans un état spécial. Il devrait vouloir nous tuer.

- June nous tuer? Tu rigole! Il n'oserait pas tuer une mouche. J'ai vécus assez longtemps avec lui pour le savoir. Et puis c'est une légende. Certains points peuvent être faussés tu ne crois pas?

- Tu as surement raison. Enfin je l'espère..."

**POV June**

Micke est là. Devant moi, toujours en train de sangloter. Je me précipite sur elle et la serre fort contre moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle sursaute et commence à me lacérer le dos avec ses griffes pour se dégager mais je persiste et lui susurre des mots de réconfort. Ça semble la calmer. Je prolonge notre étreinte. Elle me serre fort. Même un peu trop fort puisqu'elle me fait craquer des os. Je me réconforte en me disant que grâce à ma condition ça sera remit en place dans peu de temps.

Ses poils sont soyeux. Je lui fait la remarque et j'arrive à la faire rire. Mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas encore bien. "Tu sais Micke. Je suis passé par là il y a de ça vraiment pas longtemps. Tu m'as énormément aidé. J'ai réussis à passer ce cap grâce à toi. Mais je sais que pour toi je suis aussi important que Warden. Ne dis pas l'inverse. Ça se voit. Il a besoin de toi et je sais que toi aussi. Tu peux redevenir toi. Il te suffit de penser à des choses agréables. Ou des choses que tu veux pouvoir faire. Repense à ton humanité. Tu va voir ça marche."

Je me recule d'elle. Elle me regarde avec insistance. Elle semble lutter intérieurement. C'est alors que le prodige s'opère. Elle commence à redevenir elle-même.

Ça dure plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle retrouve une apparence humaine. Elle pleure encore. Elle est nue mais je ne le remarque pas vraiment. Je la serre contre moi.

Je m'écarte et enlève mon T-shirt pour lui mettre. Elle me remercie d'un coup de tête.

Warden et Ewon ont vu de loin ce qui se passait. Ils arrivent alors. On repart tous chez Micke qui, exténuée, s'est endormie dans mes bras.

**Alors ces révélations? Pas mal? **

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!**

**N la C**

**Et n'oubliez pas... J'ai une nouvelle fiction =) ( désolés je fais de la pub XD)**


End file.
